Feelings are Harder to Express Than you Think
by Irrisa Taisho
Summary: HIATUS!After the battle with Naraku a new journey is upon the InuYasha gang. Will InuYasha finally tell Kagome how he really feels? InuKag some MirSan
1. Recovery

Feelings are Harder to Express Than You Think

Chapter 1: Recovery

"_InuYasha!"_

_I turned around to see what Kagome was yelling when two tentacles ripped through my body. The pain was so intense that it felt like I was being ripped in two. I gasped as the tentacles were pulled out of my stomach. I fell to his knees clutching the Tetsusaiga (if anyone knows how to spell this properly please let me know) desperately. I was having trouble breathing as I struggled to get to my feet. As I was standing I heard him laughing at me. "Well InuYasha, it looks like you will no longer be a thorn in my side for much longer, you have lost to much blood to live very long." I looked down and realized that he was right._

_I was covered in blood. I had a gigantic gash along the right side of my head along with other injuries, but when the tentacles went through me it pushed my limit of how much I could sustain over the edge. I looked over to where the others were fighting and I noticed that they were not doing so well. Sango had a major wound on her left hip as well as a broken arm. She was barely able to pick up her boomerang. (Anyone know the name of it?) I looked over to Miroku and he was not as badly hurt as Sango but he was poisoned. When Miroku had opened his kazanna to suck in the demons attacking us he had consumed some of Naraku's poisonous insects. _

_Kagome had only a few scratches but her energy was draining quickly because of her purifying arrows. She had barely enough strength to stand yet she kept fighting. I turn back to Naraku as I realize that I was the only one left. I would defeat Naraku once and for all. "Don't be so cocky Naraku, I may not have much strength but as long as I have friends to help me I will defeat you!" I lifted up Tetsusaiga and rushed at Naraku to land the last blow as I heard movement behind me. I looked back to find that Miroku, Sango, and Kagome we rushing at Naraku also to help me deliver the final blow. "Kongousouha!" "Kazanna", "Purify Arrow!"(I don't know what her purifying arrow is called so I made up a name), "Hiraikotsu!"(Yay! I found the name of her boomerang!)_

_All four attacks went towards Naraku and in a blinding flash Naraku was destroyed. After seeing Naraku get blown into pieces I collapsed and fell unconscious._

InuYasha woke up with a start. His head was dripping with sweat and he was breathing heavily. He started to get up when he was overcome with pain. He resisted the urge to cry out as to not wake any of the sleeping members that occupied the hut. He looked around only to see that they others were still sleeping peacefully. It had been only two days since they had defeated Naraku and they were resting up so that they can go and find more jewel shards in about a month or so. InuYasha looked over to Kagome who was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the hut. InuYasha remembered then what had woken him. He had relived the final battle against Naraku for the second time that night.

He looked over at Kagome again and took in her appearance. She had long raven hair that fell to her waist. Her clothes accented her body… "_Whoa, wait a minute here, why am I looking at her in this way its not like I like her or anything…" _

"**_Liar"_**

" _Oh no not you again" _

"_**Why do you always try to deny the fact that you love Kagome? Why don't you just tell her and get it over with?"**_

"_Damn, why the hell does my human side always have to be right?"_

"_**Because I'm smarter than you"**_

"_Oh shut up"_

Sigh

"Damn…"

"Inu…Yasha…"

InuYasha heard Kagome mutter in her sleep. _"She's dreaming about me?"_

InuYasha yawned and realized just how tired he was and layed back down and tried to go to sleep. About an hour later he drifted off into a painful slumber.

Sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm busy doing an English and a History project at the same time. I will update as soon as I can (most likely in the next 24 hours).

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this at the beginning but InuYasha and Gang belong to Rumiko Takahashi and not me.

Next chapter: Befuddled Thoughts

2


	2. Befuddled Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters. Those are the property of one Rumiko Takahashi.

HEY! IM BACKKKKKKKKKKK! Sorry bout that. I'm a little hyper. I would like to thank:

Shdfjh: Thank you so much! This is my first Fan Fiction and that means a lot to me! This chapter is for you!

For reviewing!

Befuddled Thoughts

Kagome woke up in the morning to find no one was awake yet so she decided that she would make breakfast for them. She went over to InuYasha and noticed that he was still sleeping. She decided that she would change his bandages when he woke up. She walked outside and say Lady Kaede walking with the village children. She smiled and started to rummage through her backpack to see what she could make for breakfast. She decided to make Ramen. As she heated up the water her thoughts again turned to the sleeping hanyou in the hut.

"I wonder what will happen when we finish collecting the jewel. Will InuYasha let me stay or will he make me go back to my time?"

Kagome sighed and became very sad. InuYasha would probably want her to go home because he still loved Kikyo and she was only a jewel detector. Kagome had realized a long time ago that she loved InuYasha but was afraid to tell him how she felt in fear of rejection. She could see it now…

Fast Forward

" InuYasha?"

"Yah Kagome?"

"Ummm, well you see, umm…"

"Spit it out wench! I ain't got all day."

"InuYasha… I I Love You"

"Keh! That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You know as well as I do that you are just a jewel detector. I love Kikyo not you so if you have nothing to say then beat it!"

End Fast Forward

Kagome sighed as she fought back the tears that threatened to spill forth. InuYasha loved Kikyo, not her so what was the point in even trying to get him to even consider her. She busied herself with the Ramen and waited for the others to wake up.

Miroku woke up to the smell of food. As he sat up he grimaced at the pain. In the fight with Naraku, he had sucked in a lot of Naraku's poison insects into his kazanna. He slowly got up and walked over to where Sango was sleeping. Miroku knelt down beside her and moved her hair away from her face.

"Sango is so pretty, this was one of the reasons I fell in love with her."

Miroku smiled at the sleeping Sango. He was in love with her. Miroku frowned. Yes he was in love with her but he had yet to convey that message to her. So she was unaware that the monk that she had grown unaccustomed to was in love with her. Little did Miroku know that the same Tayaji that he had fallen in love with had fallen in love with him also. Miroku softly shook Sango to wake her up. Sango opened her eyes and stared into Miroku eyes. Sango slowly sat up for the injuries she sustained from Naraku would not yet be fully healed. Sango and Miroku soon made their way outside.

Shippo and Kilala were outside playing with some of the village children when they saw Miroku and Sango exit the hut. They stopped playing and ran over to them.

"Hey Sango, Hey Miroku"

"Mew"

"Hey, Shippo, hey Kilala" Miroku and Sango answered in unison.

"Why are you up so early guys?"

"We smelled food cooking so we decided that it was time to get up and eat" Miroku chuckled.

The group headed over to where they saw Kagome dishing out bowls of Ramen.

"Hey Kagome" "Mew" Four voices said at once.

"Hey guys, good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Yes we slept very well. Don't mind me asking but, where is InuYasha? I expected him to be here the minute he smelt the Ramen." Sango stated.

Miroku was also thoughtful as he answered " Yes, it is most unlike him not to be here"

"He is still sleeping"

Little did the group know that InuYasha was not sleeping but pondering on his feelings.

InuYasha sat up soon after Kagome left the hut. **sigh **"I'm so confused. I love Kagome, but yet how can I love her if I love Kikyo? I can't love them both can I? Grrrrr I don't know. I know that I once loved Kikyo. Back when I first met Kikyo I thought I loved her, was it really just that she was someone who was a friend to me? OH GOD DAMN IT I DON"T KNOW!" InuYasha growled in confusion.

"I may have loved Kikyo back then but, the Kikyo that was reborn… Isn't the same one, or is she? She claims to love me yet she tries to drag me to hell, but I still love her don't I? And then there's Kagome. I have always felt something towards her. The way she smiles, her scent, everything, it just calls to me but ARGGGGGGGG! Over time I fell in love with Kagome, but isn't she the reincarnation of Kikyo? Doesn't that mean I am really in love with Kikyo? No Damn it! Kagome isn't Kikyo! She is different. She may look like Kikyo but she is totally different. She is her own person. Damn it! What do I do? Kikyo, I know I love her but am I willing to live with someone who wants me to either go to hell with her or to become ningin for her? But I also fell in love with Kagome and she loves me the way I am, as a Hanyou. I can't figure this out."

As InuYasha drifted farther into his thoughts he didn't smell the youkai heading towards the village…

GOMEN NASAI! (sorry) It's a cliffy. I hate cliffies but I can't think of anything else to write right now. Tell me what you think. Am I doing ok, bad, what? You can tell me by reviewing. YOU CAN EVEN FLAME ME JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I repeat, review! Thank you for reading this. I will update as soon as possible but I have to go now. I am going to try and writ another chapter for my other story, Hanyou Slavery. I think that Hanyou Slavery is my best story but I will keep up with this one of you want. Please tell me. Hope to get at least 2 reviews! Ja ne!

Japanese words used:

Hanyou: Half-demon or half-breed

Youkai: Demon

Kazanna: Wind Tunnel

Tayaji: Demon exterminator

Ja ne: Goodbye


	3. He Went WHERE?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and gang. (wish I do though)

HEY! I'M BACK! HYPER? YES!

Gomen nasai about that. I just had sugar so I am extremely hyper at the moment. Any way… Here is the next chapter. I seem to be writing a lot. In the last 2 days I have updated this story twice and my other story Hanyou Slavery Twice! I probably will have about 6 chapters done for each story by the time school starts again. I have exams at the moment but I only have 2 of them. So altogether I have a 9 day weekend! Updating time! I live where there is nothing to do in the area so all I have to do is be on the computer for hours and hours and hours on end so I might as well update while I have the chance. Who knows when I will be able to update again when school starts. Oh well enough of me talking… On with the Chapter!

He Went WHERE?

Soon after everyone finished eating InuYasha exited the hut and sat under a tree near Kagome and the gang. As InuYasha sat down Kagome came over to him.

"InuYasha let me check the bandages and clean your wounds out again so that they do not get infected."

"Feh, no way wench. I'm fine. The wounds will be gone in a few days."

"Your not fine! Those wounds were deep! Not to mention you got impaled by one of Naraku's tentacles!"

"Feh"

InuYasha gave in and let Kagome tend to his wounds. As Kagome tended to his wounds InuYasha was again deep in thought.

Thoughts

"She doesn't need to worry, these wounds aren't that bad."

** admit it, you like her looking after you when your hurt **

"Feh, do not"

**Yes you do! You just can't admit it!**

_Wimper, Human side Mad_

" Oh no… Not my Human side AND my demon side. Groan"

HEY! I'd shut up about me! I may be a little bit weaker but I am the smart half of your brain! You know that whatever I say is correct even if your demon side doesn't want to admit it!

Groan "Why does my Human side ALWAYS have to be right?"

I just told you, I'm the logical side of your brain while your demon side is the instinct side. Now if only you could listen to me and realize who you truly love AND express them to the one you love now THAT I would like to have the satisfaction of saying I did.

"It's not as easy to figure out as you think"

Feh, that's just your demon blood talking

_WHAT? I No Talk._

Told you your demon side is not smart

"Fine! If your so smart how can I figure out who I love and how to express it to them?"

Feh! That's easy. You have to go see SessHomaru. He'll knock some sense into you AND tell you how to court your love in both youkai terms and human terms

"You want me to see WHO? Fat chance. You know as well as I do that SessHomaru would rather kill me than help me."

You forgot that he helped you defeat Naraku, you forgot he saved Kagome, you forgot…

"Ok Ok, I get the message I'll go to see my bastard of a brother and ask him for help"

_GRRRRRR BASTARD BROTHER GRRRRRR_

Just as Kagome finished bandaging up InuYasha's wound InuYasha got up and went to look for Myoga the flee to tell him where he was going.

Later that night the gang were sitting around the fire. Kagome was getting worried because InuYasha had not returned since he left that morning. Just as she was about to go look for him she felt a familiar prick and sighed. Suddenly she smacked the side of her face and Myoga fell down, squished, onto her palm.

"Lady Kagome, where might you be headed off to?"

"InuYasha left this morning and hasn't returned yet"

" Do not worry Lady Kagome. InuYasha is fine he just went to the Western Lands to talk to his brother SessHomaru."

Four voices said the same thing.

"HE WENT WHERE?"

Miroku was puzzled.

"Lady Kagome, do you have any idea why he went to see SessHomaru?"

"No clue, Myoga, do you know why he went to see SessHomaru?"

"No my lady all I know is that he will be back as soon as possible"

"Well then all we can do is wait for InuYasha to return I suppose" Kagome said with a sigh.

They all settled down and went to sleep a few minutes later. Before Kagome fell asleep all she said was:

"InuYasha… come back soon…"

That's it for this chapter! Oh and don't think I haven't forgotten about the youkai that InuYasha didn't smell because he was too preoccupied. It's coming up! Don't worry. REVIEW! Ja ne!


	4. Nightime Thoughts

A/N: Hey guys and Gals! I'm back. Sorry I haven't been able to update. Things came up. I have 2 other stories to update besides this one today so this chapter may be short. It depends on the ideas I have. Enjoy.

Sesshomaru

InuYasha had been traveling for most of the day when he finally stopped for the night. He calculated that he had traveled a third of the distance that day and that it would take him two more days to reach Sesshomaru's castle because he would be slowed down as tomorrow was the new moon and he would be human that night. InuYasha jumped into the tallest tree that he could see and got himself comfortable but try as he might he just couldn't fall asleep. All he could think about was Kagome and about how he was going to address Sesshomaru and ask for his help.

"Great. I'm out here, all alone, heading probably towards my death. And for what? Oh yeah to ask my stupid brother how I should court Kagome. I'm Dead"

**Feh. Your not dead. And just because your going to see SessHomaru doesn't mean your going to die**

"Have you forgotten how many times he's tried to kill us?"

**No. But remember. He never used to be this…**

"I know that! sigh What happened to make him change so much? What did I do that made him act that way towards me?"

**That, I have no clue why. Hey. Where's?**

_Listening for danger_

**Wow. I never knew! **

"Shut up already and let me at least get SOME sleep"

**Fine. Fine. Just don't forget.**

"Forget what?"

_Snicker Human_

"What?"

**sigh Be careful tomorrow. You won't be at your best. **

"Huh. Oh That"

Weakness HAHA 

"Shut up!"

Fine 

" I wonder how Kagome is doing…"

With the Others

"Damn it Myoga! Are you sure he didn't tell you why he was going and how long it would take!"

"Yes I'm sure. Don't worry about master InuYasha he'll be fine."

"Did you forget! He turns human tomorrow. What if SessHomaru sees him like that! He'll kill him for sure!"

"Calm down Lady Kagome, InuYasha can take care of himself"

"I know that Miroku! But…. I can't help but worry about him."

"We know"

"Get some sleep. We can do nothing until he gets back so we might as well rest."

"All right"

Sorry it's so short. I updated this story and A New Beginning. And it's Thanksgiving to boot! Woop. Lol. Anyways. Ja Ne! Lets see if I can update another story tonight! That will make it 3! See Ya!


End file.
